But it Can't Take My Love Away
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Here is your story, Fluffykins13!  Sophia and his love spend some time together before the HMF.  SophiaxOC


heres my story for Fluffykins31! I hope it is good enough, she's my first straight forward request.

Here is the OC she requested:

Name~Verite

Affiliation~Good

Virtue~Sincerity

Hair~Pink and wavy

Eyes~pink cat eyes

Colors~pink

Peronality~Nice, kind of shy. Very pretty. Likes animals, she's like your averge teenager.

jgnbifjgvnipenvip[rujntb[iwuthngb[buw5jtnh[bowutnb9[urnt9[bur[9tgvj

Sophia sat on the roof of the old hospital. He sat cross legged on the edge. His eyes were closed, and his human-hands gently gripped his knees. If one saw him, they would think he was almost sleeping, or meditating.

But he was thinking. About the Hundred Machine Funeral. He wasn't worried about the other virtues getting hurt. He knew they could look after them selves. And he really didn't care wether they got hurt or not. He was worried about Verite. She a was newly found doji- a doji of sincerity-and barely knew how to fight.

Sophia was chosen to teach her how to use her Noh, Mind Reading. He had beem quietly disgusted by her Noh because it was so similar to Jealousy's.

And yet they fell in love.

Not only did Sophia have to protect himself at the Hundred Machine Funeral, but he had to protect Verite as well, even though she knew what her opponent was going to do before they even did it.

It was a warm summer day, and there was a cool morning breeze. It gently ruffled his hair and loose clothing.

His eyes opened. He looked down at his wrist. A woven bracelet with beads was securely tied around it. He activated his human-hands just so he could wear it. It was from Verite. He gently touched it with his other hand, thinking about the other doji.

He felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up, pink cat eyes meeting his.

"Hey," Verite said happily.

"Hello." Sophia said softy.

She sat down beside him, putting her hand on his. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Sophia nodded, a small smile on his lips. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek shyly.

She laughed slightly. "Sophie," She put her hands on Sophia's cheeks, looking into his eyes. She read his mind. 'How cute," She thought."He's still shy about us. She pressed their lips together softly.

Sophia closed his eyes. He put his hands on Verite's hands.

They pulled apart after a couple of minutes.

Verite hugged Sophia."Don't be so shy, okay?"

"Mm hmm..."

Verite sighed. She let go of Sophia. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the morning sun with him. "What are you thinking about?"

Sophia rested his head on top of hers. "You..."He said quietly.

"Why?" She asked, a little surprised.

"I'm worried you'll get hurt at the battle..."

Verite pulled away. "Why would I get hurt?"

Sophia looked at her."What if I cant protect you?" He asked, his voice almost trembling.

"I can take care of myself, Sophia-"

"You cant!"

"Can to!"

Sophia looked away.

"Why would you think I cant take care of myself?" She asked softly.

"Because you did not have the time to train like the Sins did. Your new and inexperienced." He said, looking back at the sun. One disadvantage of being human:You can't look directly at the sun and witness it's true beauty.

"You have been training me, I learned from the best! I can't be beat." Verite said.

Sophia didn't say anything. He looked down. "I don't know what I would do if you were broken..."

"Don't worry, Sophia!" Verite said, hugging Sophia. "If you're nervous you'll make mistakes."

"Okay, what ever you say..." Sophia said quietly. "How have you been?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Verite let Sophia go. "The boys are still hitting on me." She huffed.

Sophia smiled, the idea of the good doji boys hitting Verite. "Would you like me to talk to them?"

Verite chuckled. "You're too soft spoken, they wont take you seriously."

"I'm not that pueny! Look," Sophia put his hand out, the one without the bracelet, and transformed into a large blade.

Verite laughed. "You wouldn't hurt them, Sophie, they're your friends."

Sophia changed it back to a hand."I wouldn't hurt them..."He suspicously. Then he muttered:"I would just scare them, thats all..."

"Sophia!" Verite fell on her side on Sophia's lap, laughing uncontrolably. "You are so cute..." She heaved.

Sophia smiled at the sight of Verite laughing. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. He kissed the back of her neck.

Verite sat on Sophia's lap, leaning back on his chest comfortably. She pulled his cloak around herself as well. "I'm glad you found me, Sophia." She said.

"Me too..." Sophia said, nuzzling her neck.

"Were do you wanna train today?" Verite asked.

"I don't care."Sophia said. He sighed, laying his cheek on Verite's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Verite said.

"But...you could get hurt...or broken or stolen...they can take your soul sphere or noh-"

"But they cant take my love away."

ryujw6okij40]6oaup035mu]\3P4KLYM\3-4mu\3

sorry it is so short but I was afraid I would ruin it if I kept typing. hope you liked it!


End file.
